Opuestos
by Michelle.Wjes
Summary: Lo que para uno puede ser castidad para otro indiferencia. Lo que para uno puede ser odio para otro puede ser lujuria. Un juego de complementos para un reto que jamás se pudo llevar acabo. Por que sólo tiene la capacidad de lastimarnos aquello que amamos.
1. castidad

_Este fic originalmente se baso en un reto para opuestos, con un two shot de lujuria/castidad para un foro_

 _Sin embargo una historia que sobrepasaba el límite y un lemmon que no terminaba de tomar forma lo dejaron inconcluso_

 _ **Disclaimer** : Yo nada tengo y nada soy… Harry Potter y el potterverso (así como sus millones) pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo único que hago yo es jugar con sus personajes un rato para diversión mía y tortura de otros._

 _Advertencias:_

 _Esta historia contiene material subido de tono (lime-lemmon), pareja slash, tal vez un poco de OoC y muchas incoherencias_

* * *

 **Castidad**

* * *

La mirada que me dirigía desde el otro lado del comedor me dejaba helado, era algo nuevo que hace mi estómago revolverse, las palabras mueren en mis labios y prácticamente salgo disparado en cuanto mis pies me responden, los pasillos se encuentran vacíos y esa sensación que siempre me logra llevar a Draco no logro percibirla por lo ofuscado que me siento…

Después de recorrer varios pasillos termino en los baños de prefectos y cierro los ojos mientras los recuerdos empiezan a arremolinarse en mi cabeza, de repente escucho un ahogado sollozo, algo me dice que he encontrado lo que buscaba.

Me dirijo hacia su orígen y lo veo temblando sobre el lavamanos, no era la primera vez que veía su coraza resquebrajándose, pero… no sé, mi mente continúa en blanco, simplemente lo observo…

Levanta su rostro y se vuelve hacia mí con furia, siento su magia golpearme y antes que mi cerebro lo registre, sale de mi boca….

—¡Desmaius!

Lo evade por unos centímetros , golpeando el hechizo al lavabo que se encontraba a su espalda.

— ¡Rictussempra!

—¡Reducto!

—¡Expulsso!

Los hechizos vuelan a diestra y siniestra, todo es tan frenético, el agua que salta de las tuberías rotas se confunde con el polvo y pedazos de vidrio que vuelan por todos lados, la atmosfera se encuentra tan sobrecargada de magia que cimbra a nuestro alrededor…

No se en qué momento hemos dejado de pronunciar todos los hechizos a fin de evadir a otro en esta frenética reyerta, de la cual surgen hechizos cada vez más complejos, la sangre, la furia se aglopa en mis oídos, en mi cabeza, me embota, mi visión se torna nublada y roja, me encuentro acorralado y lo primero que sale de mi cabeza es…

—¡Sectumsempraaa! — Malfoy sale despedido hacia las baldosas con un grito desgarrador que me recorre el espinazo, todo se congela y se torna gris por un momento, para lentamente y de manera centrífuga Malfoy las cosas alrededor se empiezan a tornar rojas, pero esta vez no era mi magia la que estaba modificando mi visión, el baño realmente se tenía de rojo…

El libro de pociones se vuelve una extensión de mí, no me atrevo a abrirlo o dejarlo. Lo contemplo con horror, cada que lo toco veo a Draco sobre las baldosas, no logro recordarlo de otra manera.

Todo sigue su curso, yo no. No había habido recriminaciones solo frío, sólo silencio. Ginny había estado alrededor de mí todo el tiempo siempre solícita a guiarme, respetando mi mutismo, confortándome con su roce.

Llegamos al cuarto de menesteres, cierra mis ojos y toma el libro de mis manos, yo la dejo hacer, sus tibias manos enmarcan mi cara, me estremezco, siento sus labios sobre los míos, apenas rozándolos, una sensación helada atraviesa mi cuerpo, me da miedo abrir los ojos. Escucho su voz trémula.

— Si deseas esto también puede quedarse aquí— su rostro enrojece tomando un color similar al fuego de su cabello, pese a la castidad con la que se ha caracterizado el beso, un canario trina y vuela sobre nosotros, ella ríe alegremente, me dirige una dulce mirada y se aleja saliendo de la sala de menesteres.

Yo continúo petrificado, y lentamente una sonrisa amarga se apodera de mi boca, donde su roce me ha llenado de frío, donde lo que ella interpreta como timidez en realidad era sólo vacío. Dejo escapar un suspiro y bajo mi cabeza mientras el silencio de la sala se rompe con un rechinido.


	2. Lujuria

_**Disclaimer** : Yo nada tengo y nada soy… Harry Potter y el potterverso (así como sus millones) pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo único que hago yo es jugar con sus personajes un rato para diversión mía y tortura de otros._

 _Advertencias:_

 _Esta historia contiene material subido de tono (lime-lemmon), pareja **slash** , tal vez un poco de OoC y muchas incoherencias_

 _si alguna de estas circunstancias les molesta, los invito a evacuar por la salida más cercana_

* * *

 **Lujuria**

* * *

Me froto las sienes, dejo mi mente en blanco para tratar de conectar mi mente con el maldito armario, trato de no cerrar los ojos y me concentro en un punto de la madera, acompasando mi respiración, por un momento cierro mis ojos y ahí están de nuevo, acechándome. Ese mar verde, asustado, decepcionado…

Escucho ruidos dentro de la sala y unas palabras suaves, casi susurrantes, resulta extraño que alguien pueda entrar en el cuarto de menesteres, mientras otra persona hacía uso de él… Claro a menos que este sea requerido, se acercan…

Me aterroriza entrar al armario, pero no tengo otra opción, mis pasos resonarían sobre la duela. Me adentro en él y todo se pone obscuro, pero me aterroriza cerrar la puerta del armario, el canario en mi mano se remueve intentado liberarse. Me estremece cómo terminaron los anteriores, no quiero terminar como ellos… Dejo una rendija abierta y respiro a través de ella, espero que se vayan pronto.

Siento unos pasos que recorren la sala, que pasan junto a mi escondrijo, una cabellera roja que se vislumbra por la rendija me ponen aún más en estado de alerta, abro un poco más la rendija para seguirla, ahí está él, mi corazón se acelera de manera inusitada mientras ella se acerca suavemente, toma su rostro y lo besa... Él simplemente se deja hacer.

Por un segundo siento que mi corazón se detiene, no me había dado cuenta que también había dejado de respirar, por un momento cierro los ojos mientras mis oídos se llenan de un ruido ensordecedor, como vidrios al romperse, exhalo suavemente y mis brazos caen sin poderlo remediar a mis costados mientras un frío me va invadiendo.

Me quedo escuchando el eco de esos vidrios, siento que proviniesen de mi interior. Hasta que el trinar de un ave me saca de mis pensamientos, veo mi mano vacía y después a él. La comadrejilla ya se ha ido. Veo su mirada confundida, para ser sustituída por una mueca que asemeja una amarga sonrisa, ya no tiene punto esconderme, sabe que estoy ahí.

Salgo con pasos suaves del clóset, todo se ve borroso y móvil, me enfoco en mis pies, con los cuales dan unos pasos sumamente lentos, siento su mirada y al pasar a su lado no puedo evadirla.

Su imagen se ve aún más borrosa, acuosa, pero no lo suficiente para no notar su rostro desencajado y su boca balbuceante mientras se aproxima hacia mí, me he quedado de una pieza, lo único que siento es el frío que me invade y se congela en mi piel formándome un cascaron, un cascarón vacío.

Trata de alcanzar mi brazo el cual retiro con anticipación, por una vez no logro colocar mi máscara de indiferencia, no tengo idea de que estaré proyectando, por que él me mira con horror.

—Justo cuando creía que no podía hacerte más daño.

—No, simplemente las cosas van cayendo en su lugar el "niño Dorado" despedaza al "pequeño mortífago" y se queda con la chica

—Draco…

—No.

—Draco, no es así…

—¿No es así? ¿cómo? Crees que no tengo ojos para ver cómo te ve, cómo se han visto en las últimas semanas, sólo déjalo así, será más sencillo.

—Pero yo no la veo de ninguna forma en especial.

—¡Y claro todo esto simplemente fue un saludo entre amigos!

—No tenía idea qué iba a pasar, no lo ví venir…

—¡No me intentes engañar Potter! No quieras poner tu actitud de casto… Me corrijo, ¡De mustio! Esto no va a funcionar conmigo.

Los colores de Potter finalmente regresan a su rostro, junto con una mirada de furia. No me había percatado que le estaba gritando hasta que miré mis manos que se empuñaban con fuerza. Me llevo las manos al cabello intentando recomponerme un poco mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta, respiro lentamente para no estallar, para no llorar, convenciéndome que esto es algo que yo realmente lo quería.

Una oleada cálida empieza a subir por mis brazos, me eriza el vello y por un momento todo se siente bien… Demasiado bien

—¡Ni lo intentes Potter! ¡No funcionará esta vez! —vuelvo mi rostro para enfrentarlo, mientras escucho que objetos empiezan a estallar a mi alrededor, él no se amedrenta, su impasividad me hace enfurecer aún más y siento como mi piel empieza a emanar el frío que antes sentía en mi corazón. Toma mi cara con sus manos y su mirada me lastima, me quiebra, desearía que le doliera tanto como me duele a mí, como me quema su roce. Escucho un chisporrotear como las gotas de agua al golpear una superficie caliente, veo los ojos de Harry hacerse pequeños hasta que le brotan lágrimas y grita...

Eran sus manos las que producían tal sonido y ahora se encuentran las palmas enrojecidas y llenas de ampollas, me mira con furia ante mi fingida indiferencia y vuelve a tomar mi rostro sin importarle el dolor que le causa, pero esta vez estampa sus labios contra los míos. Me besa de manera demandante, violenta, succiona y muerde mi labio inferior, el cual se siente palpitante, caliente. Pero en esta ocasión de una manera diferente al calor que hace unos momentos me provocaban sus manos, este calor me hace sentir como una masa suave, que se infla y moldea a merced de sus labios, hasta que me vuelve a morder buscando algo más que la pasividad en la cual me quedé.

Siento un escozor en mi labio inferior causada por sus dientes, abro los ojos y vuelvo a ver esa mirada de furia, de desesperación. Le tiro una mordida a su labio superior, gime, pero no retrocede, no cierra sus ojos y ahora una de sus manos se desliza por la parte posterior de mi cuello manteniendo nuestra cercanía, mientras su otra mano conserva mi cara en su sitio, mi boca vuelve a apresar su labio superior y lo delinea, un sabor entre metal y sal llega discretamente a mis papilas pero no es suficiente, tiro del cabello que se encuentra en su nuca hacia atrás, obligándolo a abrir ligeramente la boca, mientras mi lengua entra en ella, toca la suya suavemente, de nueva cuenta de manera más intensa, empujándola, masajeándola hasta que vuelve a cerrar los ojos emitiendo otro gemido, pero ahora de placer.

Mi agarre se vuelve más firme al pasar mi otra mano de su cintura a su glúteo, en el cual se incrustan mis dedos, reaccionando a esto, las acciones de su boca se vuelven más agresivas, en búsqueda de nueva cuenta de la dominación, las lesiones de sus manos han quedado en el olvido ya que ahora recorre mis glúteos, caderas y espalda, buscando alguna rendija entre mi uniforme por la cual introducirse hacia mi piel, cuando por fin accede a ella, se siente una descarga eléctrica, cual si se activara un engranaje extra que nos hace ir más rápido, nuestros cuerpos se acercan cada vez más, buscando el mayor contacto posible, introduzco una de mis piernas entre las suyas, soportando parte de su peso con ella, su erección me roza y elevo mi pierna provocando una nueva oleada de gemidos, su boca y respiración errática sobre mi cuello mientras sus manos salen de mi camisa y me empujan hacia un escritorio que no había notado detrás mío.

Siento el polvo en mis manos al apoyarme en él para no perder el equilibrio y de momento todo el placer que nublaba mi mente se ve surcado por una descarga de claridad...

—¡Ni por un momento pienses Potter que me vas a volver a acostar sobre un escritorio mugriento!

* * *

A quien se le ocurra leer este fic, se que les había prometido un two shot, pero que puedo decir está cosa cobró vida propia y se siguió extendiendo, lamentablemente la parte siguiente no tengo idea donde guardé la parte corregida y si me decido a darle continuación tardaré otro poco, como tipo *bonus track*

Dudas, comentarios, correcciones y Avadas en el cuadrito de reviews


End file.
